Library Girl
by koolkat136
Summary: The first time he saw her was in the school library and ever since then he thought she was absolutely amazing. This is the story of Fang trying to win the heart of the one and only Max Ride. With all the obstacles in a teenagers life will Fang be able to do it? And if he does what will become of them? Summary very cheesy I know. AU no wings.


**I'm gonna tell ya dear readers Fang may seem a little OOC at first, but you're just gonna have to deal with for this chapter, love ya3**

* * *

><p>The first time I saw her was at the school library during the homeroom period right before lunch. She was sitting across from two other girls who were in a conversation but she was ignoring them with her legs up on the chair next to her completely engrossed in a book.<p>

Now,this went on for weeks actually. She'd come in everyday, most days the other two girls were there, and some days they weren't. And almost everyday she had her face buried in some book.

After this going on for, oh I don't know, a month? I finally put on my big boy boxers and told my best friend Iggy about my situation at lunch.

"Dude, you have to talk to her," he said while stealing a couple of fries from my lunch tray.

"I know," I groaned putting my head in my hands. "I just can't," I continued. "What am I supposed to say? Hey, I'm Fang and I've been watching you in homeroom for the past couple weeks because I think you're hot, wanna go out?" I frowned. "She'll think I'm a creep man," I pointed out to him.

"Hey you never know," he said with a mouthful of fries. "She just might be into that," he finished.

He reached his hand over to grab more, but I pulled them away with a frown on my face.

"C'mon man why you gotta be like that?" Iggy whined which caused me to frown even more, which I didn't even know was possible.

"You have to stop with all this frowning, it causes wrinkles at an early age," he informed me.

I rose an eyebrow at him questioning why the hell he even knows that.

"Don't give me that look, I was in the bathroom and all I had to entertain me while I did my business was one of my moms beauty magazines," he defended. _Yea sure ya did,_ I thought to myself.

"Oh shit, is that her?" Iggy pointed behind me. I followed his finger and found the girl from the library just sitting down with her friends two tables behind us.

"Yup," I replied turning back around to face him. I realized he was staring at her like a dog does to a steak and I frowned.

"Damn Ig, she isn't a piece of meat," I scolded him snapping my finger in front of his face.

"She's hot as hell Fang, why didn't you tell me?" He loudly asked.

"Keep it down bozo, and I did, you were just stuffing your face with _my _fries," I said blandly.

"You have to talk to her," he said simply, looking at me.

"Bu-" I started, but he cut me off.

"Either you talk to her, or I will," he said winking at me with a smirk on his face.

"So help me you do I will turn you into a bloody pulp," I winked at him with a smile on my face.

"Fine," he groaned. "Go over there and talk to her then, it's just her and her friends," he pointed out. I looked over to her table and saw her and her friends laughing about god knows what and then the second our eyes met I awkwardly smiled and turned my head back around to face Iggy.

"Now I definitely can't go talk to her," I argued, but Iggy didn't take that. He just looked at me dryly in the eyes and it made me slightly uncomfortable.

"Fine I'll go.." I mumbled as I got up from the table.

"My man!" Iggy loudly exclaimed and rose his fist towards me so I could fist bump him, but I just pushed it away then set off in the cafeteria to go talk to Library Girl.

When I approached her table she was in a debate with her two friends about whether marching band should be considered a sport or not, and to be completely honest I had no clue what they were talking about. I slid into the seat next to Library Girl and smiled at her and which she smiled back.

_Fuck yea, _I mentally cheered. _She smiled at me. _

"What's up?" She asked me and looked into my almost black eyes with her dark brown ones. At this point her friends were both silent and staring at us intently.

"Umm hey, I'm Fang," I introduced myself to her sticking out my hand and in response she giggles, well more like snorted, and shook my hand.

"Hey there Fang, I'm Max," She introduced with a smile on her face.

"So um," I cleared my throat. "I've seen you sitting in the library sitting alone, and well, if you ever want company we could like sit together because I'm alone everyday, and yea." I finished. _Nailed it. I am a man of many words. _I silently applauded myself.

"Sure," She smiled. And with that I nodded at her, got up from the seat, and made my way back over to my seat across from Iggy.

"Soooo…" he trailed off. "How'd it go?" He asked me practically jumping out of his seat.

"Well, her name is Max," I nervously smiled. Iggy started to clap and the other surrounding lunch tables began to stare at us.

"I'm proud of you, you actually grew a set," he jokingly said. I was about to respond with some sarcastic comeback but then the bell signaling that lunch was over interrupted us.

Max, her name is Max.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, yea Fang is OOC but that'll be fixed in the next chapter. Now, for anyone who's also reading Don't Tell Daddy, I will have the next chapter updated soon! Lastly, Don't Tell Daddy is the main fic I am working on right now so this one won't get updated as often as that one BUT it will get updated. Review? thanks dudes <strong>

**~Isis**


End file.
